Casino Night (Sequel to Road Trip)
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Squall and the gang go to a Casino, and have a little to much fun, Read and Review


Casino Fun

Sequel to Road Trip

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, I'm really really poor..

Squall and the gang walked into the Tombstone Casino, this should be fun, Squall thought quickly. I won't have to be by Zell and all of them, just Rinoa and me, perfect! Squall thought happily looking at the awe stuck faces of everyone.

"So met back here, in um ...a week?" Squall asked hopefully, Rinoa giggled and slapped his chest.

"Squall just cause you want to run off and get laid, doesn't mean I'm sleeping in some random room with chicken Wuss here.." Seifer turned to point at Zell, but he was no where in sight.

"..Well... Zell is gone, at least we're all still here..." Quistis said turning looking for Irivine and Selphie. 

"Oh let them go, they're going to go get "lucky" Seifer mumbled, making everyone shiver, who was left. Quistis turned and looking toward Squall, but he and Rinoa had disappeared.

"What the hell!" Quistis stomped, and turned. Seifer was gone too.

"Oh fine..leave Quistis..." Quistis sighed rubbing her temples and walked off. 

Squall and Rinoa

"Look sweetie, Craps!" Squall yelled putting money down.

"New roller, New roller.." The man yelled pushing the dice toward Squall. Squall rolled the dice, the dice turning to 7. 

"Yes!" Squall cleared nodding his head, clapping his hands together. 

"Sweetie.. that's my foot.." Rinoa whined.

"What? Sure Sweetie, I think this is nice too.." Squall said throwing down another 7. He jumped up again.

"Yeah! I'm on fire!! Keep it coming! Papa's on FIRE!" Squall yelled grabbing the dice. This was the first time Rinoa had ever heard Squall call himself "Papa" so she was completely scared.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go to the slot machine.." Rinoa walked away, taking money out of Squall's back pocket.

Irivine

Irivine lost Selphie so he now was drunk, amazing enough. He beat the record for getting drunk the fastest. He was sitting on a stool in front of a slot machine putting coins in, and then pulling the lever. He waited for a moment, then kicked the machine hard.

"COME ON! Where are my SLUTS!" He screamed then leaned his head against the machine. Rinoa walked over and tapped Irivine.

" I didn't run around naked ok?!" Irivine snapped, then looked up at Rinoa and smiled, then frowned.

"This piece of shit isn't giving me my SLUTS!" Irivine glared at the machine then pointed.

"You heard me, I called you a piece of shit, like the things that go in the toilet!" Irivine growled.

"Ok.." Rinoa patted his back. Irivine quickly pulled away cowering from Rinoa yelling.

"SHE TOUCHED MY SPECIAL AREA!" Irivine screamed pointing frantically at Rinoa, he fell over , stumbled up and ran out of view screaming and jerking back and forth. Rinoa stood there watching him, then looked around at all the old ladies and fat men shake their heads.

"I didn't _touch_ his special area... that's just ew.. god..ew.." Rinoa said covering her face walking away.

Zell

Zell was running around the entire casino and mini bar yelling one simple fact.

"I'm a MANIC, MANIC, that's for sure, and I'm dancing like I've never danced before!!!!" He would stop at this point and dance madly. A couple of times, some old ladies would walk over to Zell's feet and toss him so coins mumbling "Poor soul". He could take the money and run off toward the mini bar bouncing up and down.

"HEY HEY HEY!" He said to the women behind the counter, who was staring at him with a dull expression on her face.

" HEY HEY HEY!!!" Zell screamed bouncing up and down.

"I heard you sir..." The young lady winced.

" Do you have any hot dogs, I really REALLY REALLY like Hot dogs!!" Zell said bouncing back and forth. The young lady nodded and walked off mouthing "Weirdo.." Zell looked back at all the people around him. He then saw something that made him burst out laughing, there was Selphie in some random cheerleader outfit. 

Selphie

" I'm sexy, I'm annoying, I'm popular to boot, I'm bitching, great hair, Irivine loves to stay. I'm hot , I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything Quistis's not. I pretty, I rule this school, who am I? Just guess? All the guys want to kick me in the chest, I'm hyper, I'm snotty, you can look but don't you hump" She said this to Seifer who was blinking rapidly at her. Selphie bounced around then slide on the round.

"I'm annoying, I act like I'm on speed, Or you may think, I act like I'm drunk..." Her song was interrupted by Zell yelling at the lady for the hot dogs. 

"Zell SHUT UP, you ruined my song.." She growled at him.

"Thank you Zell." Seifer rose his shot glass in the area.

"Shut up Sorcesses bitch.." Selphie snapped.

"YOU GUYS RINOA TOUCHED MY SPECIAL AREA!!!" Irivine appeared out of no where.

"DON'T YELL!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Special area?" Seifer blinked looking up at her.

"I want my Damn HOT DOGS BITCH!" Zell screamed, everyone went quite, till Squall stumbled in.

"You guys, I just won A LOT of money... Selphie?" He asked slowly. Selphie turned to him smiling.

"Yes Squall?" She answered.

"Why are you in a cheerleader outfit?" He asked blinking.

"Cause she's sexy, and popular, and Irivine loves to stare, please Squall don't make her sing it again, once is a killer." Seifer rubbed his temples. Irivine was putting a dollar in the machine and pushing coke.

"Look guys! I'm winning, I put money in and pop comes out, GOD I AM SO GOOD!" Irivine cheered dancing around, tugging his shirt free of his waist. Rinoa and Quistis walked into view. Irivine flung himself against the coke machine.

"That's the one! That's the one right there!" Irivine yelled pointing to Rinoa. Squall and Seifer turned looking at Rinoa.

" Me? What I do?" She asked slowly fiddling with her necklace.

"Hold me tight, make sure I'm alive.." Zell laughed in the back round.

"Hey.." Squall said pointing at him.

"She touched my special area.." Irivine said nodding his madly.

"What!" Rinoa yelled shocked.

"She did?" Zell said looking at Rinoa.

"Squall not cutting it anymore Rinoa.." Seifer nodded smirking.

"Shut up Seifer.." Squall snapped looking at Rinoa.

"What special area?" Quistis asked slowly.

"Well let's see, there really is only ONE special area for a guy Quistis.." Seifer smirked.

"WHERE ARE MY DAMN HOT DOGS!" Zell yelled slamming his fist against the counter, then seconds shaking it wincing.

"Why in such a rush Zell? Need to shove them up somewhere the sun doesn't shine.." Seifer mocked gulping down the shot glass.

"HEY TIME OUT! Rinoa only _I'm _allowed to touch Irivine's special area..." Selphie stomped.

" OK OK, no one wants to hear that seriously.." Quistis said making a face.

"Then again, it's not very special.." Selphie said puzzling over it.

" Yeah, She touched it..my shoulder..has been violated.." Irivine said glaring at Rinoa.

"Time out, your shoulder is you "special area" god you must really suck in you real special area.." Seifer smirked raising his shot glass.

" Selphie can we play shiver me timbers?!" Irivine said walking away from the machine.

"Ew..."Rinoa gulped, then looked at Squall who was counting all the money he won. 

"Wow Squall, that's A LOT!" Selphie nodded ignoring the clinging Irivine.

"Yeah you can buy a lot of hot dogs man.." Zell nodded, Squall looked at him and rose his eyebrows.

"Exactly, what I was going to do with it, buy..hot..dogs.." Squall blinked at Zell.

"Dude, that would be SO COOL!" Zell bounced off.

" What are you going to do with it Squall?" Rinoa asked wrapping her arm around his waist. He looked at her and shrugged.

'Haven't decided yet." He nodded kissing her.

"Coties..." Zell mumbled, Seifer stared at him.

"Did you just say coties?" Seifer said on the brink of laughing.

"No.." Zell looked down.

'No wonder you don't get laid chicken wuss, got I am just racking up the points tonight!" Seifer said gulping back his drink. Suddenly music came on, and Irivine and Selphie jumped into view. Irivine and Selphie started dancing to the beat.

"The best things in life are free, but you can give them to the birds and bee's..I want money!" They jerked their hips this way and that way, nodding their heads. Squall rubbed his temples, and Rinoa tugged on his arm.

"Ok we're going to our room.." Rinoa announced.

"OoOOoo" Zell cheered.

"Grow up.." Squall snapped.

"Trojan...MAN!" Irivine sung. Squall and Rinoa looked at each other, smirked and walked out of the mini bar.

"His going to get laid tonight.."Seifer nodded looking at Quistis, who nodded to.

"We're leaving too.." Selphie pulled on Irivine's arm.

"OOoOOO" Zell mumbled winking.

"We're going to go DO IT!" Irivine said pointing around the room.

"That was a mystery.." Quistis mumbled.

"The mystery is where are my HOT DOGS!" Zell yelled.

"No, the mystery is who is going to be Zell's bitch tonight!" Irivine shouted.

"The mystery is in my PANTS!" Irivine yelled, being pulled out of the room. Seifer looked at Quistis, then at Zell.

"G'Night.." He mumbled walking out of the bar.

"The socresses bitch has left the room!" Zell pointed out at him, Seifer's finger appeared flicking him off. Quistis left also, following Seifer.

"OOoOOo I wonder what they're going to do.." Zell said to himself, the pouted and waited for his hot dogs.

You like? if you do ,review and I'll make another one.

  



End file.
